


Kings Will Be Crowned, The Word Goes Around

by Stormtrooperinclogs



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Birth Fetish, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Poly! Queen, Sex, Some more Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting, and finishing off with even more fluff, graphic description of labor and birth, someone peeing their pants (nonsexual)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormtrooperinclogs/pseuds/Stormtrooperinclogs
Summary: Brian is sick and the others are worried about him.





	Kings Will Be Crowned, The Word Goes Around

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't originally set out to write this for poly! Queen week, but it just kinda worked out that I finished it this week. Originally this was a request that I asked one of my friends to write, but then I got really excited about it and decided to try writing it myself. It's my first attempt at a story like this. lemme know what you think!!!
> 
> Also, I was intentionally vague about which hole the baby comes out of, so it can be read as bussy or boypussy, whichever you prefer.

“_BLEAURGH!_”

This was the ninth day in a row that Brian couldn’t keep his head out of the toilet. He insisted that it was just a bad case of the flu, but his boyfriends were starting to worry. Whenever there was something wrong with the tall man, he would try to play it off as nothing. Unfortunately, there had been more than one occasion where he wouldn’t admit that he was really sick until it was so severe that he had to be hospitalized. Well, that wasn’t going to happen this time. While Brian was in the middle of another episode, they decided to do something. A few minutes and a phone call later, they had a plan of action.

“Brian, dear,” Freddie spoke up as the sick man exited the bathroom and all but collapsed onto the couch. “I know you think this is nothing, but we made you a doctor’s appointment for tomorrow afternoon,”

Brian just closed his eyes and nodded.

He must’ve fallen asleep on the sofa because the next thing he knew Roger was gently shaking him and asking if he wanted supper. His nausea usually got better as the day went on, so he decided that he should try to eat something. Besides, whatever they cooked smelled _really good._

* * *

“Well, I don’t think it’s anything serious,” the doctor said. “But we’ll have to wait for the results of the bloodwork to get back before we can prescribe anything. In the meantime-” he turned to John. “-keep him hydrated and comfortable. And we’ll call you in a few days,”

Those few days felt like the longest of Brian’s entire life. It seemed like whenever he wasn’t in the bathroom, he was waiting by the phone.

Finally, it rang. Brian was sound asleep on the couch, and Roger and Freddie were out running errands, so John answered it.

“Hello… yes, he’s right here,” John woke Brian and passed him the receiver. “It’s the doctor,”

“This is Brian,” he mumbled groggily. “... yes… I see… Thursday at 12:30 sounds great… yup, see you then,”

“Well..?” John asked, trying not to let his nerves getting the better of him. “What did he say?”

Brian turned to look at him, his face utterly devoid of emotion. “I’m pregnant,”

“_WHAT?!?_” John shrieked, nearly jumping off the couch. “You… you’re… oh my God!”

Before he could properly process the news, Freddie and Roger returned with armfuls of groceries.

“Hey, John!” Roger yelled. “Could you give us a hand with these?”

While those two put the food away, Freddie came over to sit with Brian.

“Did the doctor call today?” he inquired, brushing a dark ringlet out of his boyfriend’s face.

“Yeah, yeah he did,”

“And..?”

Brian called Roger over and sat him down. Once everyone was in the living room, Brian took a deep breath and shared his diagnosis. Their reactions were pretty similar to John’s: shock and panic.

“So, uh,” Freddie started, still jittery. “What are we gonna do?”

“What do you mean ‘what are we gonna do’?” Brian asked accusingly. “We’re gonna have a baby,”

“Brian, love,” John tried to calm the pregnant man. “He didn’t mean it like that. He just meant that none of us know how to take care of a baby,”

John was right. None of them knew the first thing about pregnancy or child-rearing. Brian was suddenly feeling very overwhelmed. They could barely take care of themselves. How the hell were they gonna raise a child? Before he could register what was happening, he started to cry.

“No, no no no,” Roger cooed, bringing Brian to his shoulder and wrapping his arms around him. “Don’t cry. It’ll be okay. We’ll think of something,”

Brian just mumbled incoherently as his tears soaked Roger’s shirt.

“Yeah,” the blond continued. “In fact, my cousin has a few kids. I think I’ll invite her over next week, and we can ask her some questions,”

“And tomorrow I’ll head over to the bookstore and pick up some parenting books,” John suggested.

“And I’ll order dinner,” Freddie added, stroking Brian’s curly hair. “Anything you like,”

Brian lifted his head and dried his eyes. “You mean it?”

The three men smiled and nodded, wrapping him in a tight group hug.

“I love you guys,” he sniffed.

“Aw, we love you too Brian,”

“And we love our new little peanut,” Freddie smiled, placing a hand on Brian’s still-flat tummy for good measure.

* * *

Brian quickly discovered the advantages of having the three other men in the house. Whenever there was something that needed doing, there was someone around to do it. John had taken over all of the cooking, Freddie was cleaning and doing the laundry, and Roger was accompanying him to his doctor’s appointments and going on midnight runs for ice cream and sauerkraut.

And of course, they were all more than willing to satisfy his cravings for intimacy. With all the hormones flooding his system, Brian’s libido had skyrocketed. And his boyfriends would be lying if they said that they weren’t turned on by his changing body.

“You ready for me, papa?” Roger purred, lubing up and aligning himself with the pregnant man’s entrance.

“God, yes… I _need it_,” he whined. “This damn baby’s driving me crazy,”

“Us too,” John growled, sucking hickeys into Brian’s neck.

Roger slowly pushed himself in until he was fully sheathed inside Brian’s tight heat. After giving him a moment to adjust to his size, Roger began moving. He thrust slowly and deeply, allowing Brian to feel every inch of him.

“More…_ please!_” he begged.

Roger was only too eager to comply, increasing his speed as John began stroking Brian’s throbbing cock.

“If I... had known… how..._ great_ pregnant sex would be… I would’ve… _fuck_... I would’ve knocked you up... _years ago_,” Roger grunted between thrusts. He angled his hips, aiming for Brian’s prostate.

The pregnant man was a writhing mess beneath them, crying out as John took one of his sensitive nipples into his mouth and bit down. That was all he needed to fall over the edge. He came with a shout, painting Roger’s chest, John’s hand, and his own belly with white. As he came down, Brian was vaguely aware of Roger as he pulled out and jerked himself off, finishing on his swelling stomach.

John briefly left the room to fetch a warm washcloth. When he returned, he gently cleaned off Brian’s tummy, giving it a small peck when he was done. He then gave the rag to Roger so he could wipe himself down.

Once they were all clean and settled in, Brian turned to John and said: “Y’know what sounds_ really good_ right now?”

“What’s that?” John smirked, raising an eyebrow."

“A tuna salad sandwich,” he grinned sheepishly.

John simply smiled at Brian’s request. “One tuna salad sandwich. Coming up,” he gave the expectant papa a quick kiss before getting up and heading for the kitchen.

* * *

Since Brian’s pregnancy was a complete surprise, nobody actually knew who the baby’s father was. Not that it mattered. As far as the others were concerned, it belonged to all of them. However, that didn’t stop everyone from trying to claim it.

One night Brian was sitting on the couch rereading one of their parenting books, the same as most nights, when Roger came over and sat next to him.

“And how is my son doing on this fine evening?” he grinned, rubbing Brian’s bump, his face softening when he felt the baby kick.

Then Freddie walked by and plopped down on Brian’s other side.

“Excuse you, that’s _my daughter_ in there,”

“You’re both wrong,” John interjected. “It’s twins, and they’re mine,”

“No, the ultrasound tech assured us that there’s only one baby in here,” Brian stated, placing a hand on his round belly.

“Ultrasounds can be wrong, you know,” the brunet pointed out.

“John, if it turns out to be twins, even if they’re not yours, I’m going to murder you,” the pregnant man deadpanned.

“Then you’ll have one less person around to help take care of them,”

After a few seconds of intense eye contact between the pair, all four men burst out laughing. But their lighthearted moment was short-lived, as a rather large wet spot appeared on Brian’s trousers. Roger panicked at first, thinking it was his water breaking. But upon closer inspection, it was revealed that the curly-haired man had merely laughed so hard that he peed his pants.

When Brian realized what happened, he blushed scarlet and waddled out of the room as quickly as his swollen figure would allow. Freddie found him a few minutes later. He was in the bathroom, naked from the waist down, frantically scrubbing his maternity pants as tears streamed down his face.

“Leave them, darling,” he instructed, gently guiding Brian’s hands downward. “I’ll put them in the wash,”

“I can’t believe I did that,” Brian sighed, his voice heavy with frustration. “I’m so gross,”

“You’re not gross, you’re pregnant. It was bound to happen eventually,” Freddie reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Freddie was right. Freddie was _always_ right. Not that it did anything to lessened Brian’s embarrassment. He had _peed_ in his _pants_ like a child. Fresh tears welled in his eyes as his shame resurfaced. He couldn’t have held them back if he tried. Freddie noticed this and wrapped his arms around the pregnant man. Brian nestled his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder and openly wept as he held him. The exotic man rubbed the expectant papa’s back and hummed a soothing melody in his ear. It seemed that whenever Brian’s hormones were going crazy, Freddie always knew just how to help him calm down.

“Now, let’s get you cleaned up,” Freddie suggested, releasing Brian and wiping the leftover wetness from his cheek. The curly-haired man smiled weakly as his devoted caretaker turned on the bath faucet. “Do you want bubbles?”

Brian nodded, removing the rest of his clothing. “Don’t make it too hot,”

“Lukewarm, I know,” he smiled, testing the water. “Alright-” he held out his hands. “-In you go,”

Brian graciously allowed Freddie to help him into the tub.

“Do you have everything you need, dear?” he asked once Brian was settled in.

The pregnant man nodded, a genuine smile hidden behind the foamy wall that Freddie had created for him.

“You guys are the best,” he said as yet another tear trickled down his face.

“Consider it an apology for doing this to you,” Freddie shrugged. “At least you only have a few more weeks to go,”

“Yeah, then we’ll just have a squalling infant to deal with,” Brian joked, flicking some bubbles in Freddie’s direction.

* * *

“How’re ya doin’ back there, Bri?” Roger called to the laboring man in the backseat, earning a pained groan and a stern “fuck you” in response.

Brian’s first contraction had happened the previous night. The four of them were watching television, cuddling in a heap on the floor since they couldn’t all fit on the couch anymore. The pregnant man was sitting on what appeared to be every single pillow that they owned and leaning against Roger, who was absent-mindedly playing with his thick curls. Suddenly, every muscle in his abdomen seized in the most painful cramp of his entire life, causing both of his hands to fly to his bump. His eyes screwed shut and his jaw tightened as he waited for it to pass.

“Woah! That must’ve been one hell of a kick!” Roger remarked as Brian flinched.

“Nope. That one was a contraction,” Brian stated through clenched teeth.

“What, like a practice one?” John inquired, raising an eyebrow.

“No, a real one,”

“How can you tell?” Freddie wondered.

“I just can, alright!”

Once the others realized that their boyfriend _might_ be in labor, they started to panic. After a few minutes, Roger calmed everyone down and reminded them that this was what they had been preparing for. Why they had spent weeks baby-proofing the house and making sure the nursery was in order. All those hours spent at doctor’s appointments, Lamaze classes, doing prenatal yoga, everything had been leading up to this.

“Guys, relax. It was _one_ contraction,” Brian interjected. “It might not mean labor _just_ yet,”

His boyfriends nodded understandingly and resumed their positions in front of the television. Within the hour Brian was hit with another wave of pain, and again he brushed it off as an isolated incident. It wasn’t until almost midnight that the pregnant man admitted that it _could_ be labor.

Because of this, none of them got much sleep that night. Brian attempted to shut his eyes between contractions, but as they got closer together that became impossible. Somewhere around six, they all stopped trying and just resigned to being awake. Roger made some coffee as Freddie and John took turns holding the laboring man’s hands and helping him breathe through the pains.

“That’s it dear, deep breaths,” Freddie coached as another contraction overtook him. “John, how long was that?”

“Seven minutes,” came his reply. “They’re getting closer!”

“Not close enough,” Brain snarled. “We can’t even _leave the bloody house_ until they’re _five_ minutes apart,”

Roger suggested that Brian walk around a bit to help him progress. Once his latest contraction ebbed away, he struggled to his feet. Sometime during the last week, his stomach had dropped, offsetting his center of gravity and causing him to wobble when he tried to stand. John and Freddie rushed to catch him, allowing him to lean on them as they lead him through the house.

After another six hours or so of laboring at home, it was finally time to head to the hospital. One by one, they all piled into the car. Roger was driving, John was navigating from the front seat, and Freddie was in the back, wedged between Brian and the car seat.

The drive to the hospital was proving to be a long one. Between the afternoon traffic, and an accident on the highway, it would be a miracle if the pregnant man didn’t end up delivering right there in the backseat.

When they were about halfway there, Brian felt a small _pop_, and he looked down in time to see amniotic fluid leak all over the towels he was sitting on.

“Uh-oh,” he muttered.

“It’s alright, dear,” Freddie assured him. “That’s what the towels are for,”

“What happened?” John asked, his eyes wide with concern as he turned around to check on Brian.

“_Hnng!_ My water broke!” he grunted as his abdominal muscles tightened yet again.

After Brian’s water broke, his body went into overdrive. His contractions went from being about four minutes apart, to less than two. His body wanted this baby _out_ and was going to make sure he knew it.

After nearly two hours of Brian swearing, crying, and threatening to castrate all three of his boyfriends with his bare hands, they finally reached the hospital. His contractions were almost on top of each other, and he was in so much pain that he couldn’t even get out of the car, so John had to run in and get help.

“_Help!... Please!... My boyfriend!… He’s in labor!_” he panted as he reached the front desk.

As soon as he said that, he was running back to the car with two nurses and a wheelchair in tow. On the way there, the nurses asked all the basic questions:

“How close together are the contractions?”

“How far along is he?”

“Has his water broken yet?”

“How long has he been in labor?”

John answered them to the best of his ability as they dashed through the carpark. When they reached the vehicle, John got his first good look at Brian since they left the house. Before they left, Roger had tied his hair up so it was out of the way. Now several dark ringlets had escaped and were sticking to his face. He was covered in sweat, tears, and other various fluids and was openly sobbing each time his abdomen seized. The calm, reserved man that John loved was gone and this helpless, whimpering creature had taken his place. It broke John’s heart to see him in this state.

“Alright, Brian, I’m Andrew and this is Jason,” the nurse introduced himself and his partner. “We’re gonna get you taken care of,”

The two nurses carefully lifted the pregnant man out of the car and into the wheelchair and brought him to his room. Once they all got settled in, the doctor came to check on Brian.

"Brian May?" She asked, eyes fixed on her clipboard.

He nodded as another contraction ripped through him.

She lifted her head to see the three men at Brian's bedside. "Okay, and which one of you is the baby's father?"

Freddie, Roger, and John glanced at each other, at Brian, and back at the doctor.

"Uhh… we don't know," they admitted in unison.

She blinked a few times at this before turning her attention back to Brian. She had him lay down on the bed and place his feet in the stirrups so she could check him. She squirted some lube onto her gloved fingers and gently inserted them into his leaking hole. Brian winced at the intrusion as her eyes widened.

“Brian, listen to me,” she withdrew her fingers with a serious look on her face. “You’re almost completely dilated. It’s too late for an epidural or any other kind of pain relief,” Brian swallowed hard as she turned to the other three. “I’m gonna go grab a few things. Call me if he starts trying to push,”

A few minutes after the doctor exited the room, Brian felt the entire contents of his womb shift downward, and the pressure that had been building all day suddenly became unbearable. It felt like there was a bowling ball sitting in his pelvis.

“Oh fuck!” his eyes shot open. “I have to-..._Fuck!_”

“What?!? What’s wrong?!?” John rushed to his laboring boyfriend’s side.

“It’s… _ohhh... it’s coming!_”

It was Roger’s turn to get help. Just as he opened the door to go find the doctor, he saw her standing in the doorway with a tray of supplies.

“I take it it’s time then?” she smirked.

“Yes, he’s just started!” Freddie called from Brian’s bed. He refocused his attention on the pregnant man as the doctor crossed the room. “Alright Papa, are you ready to meet your baby?”

But Brian didn’t even hear the question, he was too busy indulging the instinctive urge to birth his child. With each push, he felt the head descend into his birth canal. He knew that the pain would only increase once it breached his rim, but bearing down was the only thing that made the pressure tolerable. By the time the doctor had put on a pair of gloves and taken her place between the birthing man’s legs, a little tuft of jet-black hair had started to emerge.

“Ooh, dark hair,” John commented, looking over the doctor’s shoulder. “Looks like you’re out, Roger,”

“Hey, you don’t know that!” the blue-eyed man protested from the side of Brian’s bed opposite Freddie. “Blond hair’s recessive! Also, it’s been underwater for the last nine months,”

A pained yelp from Brian snapped everyone back to reality as the baby’s head disappeared from sight. When his next contraction started he pushed again, but again it slipped back inside. This happened a few more times, each slip-in further frustrating the laboring man. Finally, he gave a primal yell and shoved with all his might, feeling the head lodge itself against his opening.

“Good job, Brian!” the doctor praised. “Give us another,_ just like that_,”

Brian bore down again, feeling himself slowly open around the child’s skull, each push gradually widening his tight entrance. It was torture. Every emerging centimeter felt like hellfire, like someone had shoved a white-hot iron inside his most vulnerable orifice, but the only way out was forward.

“Erm, Doctor, is he supposed to be… _hard?_” John asked, noticing Brian’s prominent boner.

“That’s normal,” she explained. “You see, the position of the baby’s head is putting pressure on his prostate, causing the erection. It would also be completely normal if he were to-” as if on cue, Brian’s hips jerked, and he cried out in intense, painful pleasure. His orgasm causing him to release all over himself and bring the child to a full crown. “-Do that... “ She quickly wiped away his mess and reassured him that it was very common for that to happen.

“You’re doing so great, love,” Roger encouraged, patting his boyfriend’s hand. “Just a little farther,”

“OH GOD IT BURNS!” he shouted as his child stretched him farther than he ever thought possible.

“Okay, now don’t push!” the doctor instructed. “Just pant,”

Every fiber of Brian’s body was screaming at him to just get the baby out as fast as possible, but he knew that he had to go slow to avoid tearing. So Brian did as he was told and took short, shallow breaths, feeling the head edge itself out. He barely got past the baby’s forehead before he couldn’t fight the urge any longer. He gave a hard push and screamed as the rest of the head was delivered along with a gush of fluid.

Once the head was out, Brian fell back against the bed, red-faced and chest heaving from the effort. He whimpered as the doctor probed his abused hole to check for the cord. Once the baby’s neck was declared cord-free, she asked if he wanted to reach down and have a feel. With his blessing, Freddie and Roger guided his trembling hands toward the grapefruit-sized orb that he had just expelled.

As soon as his long fingers brushed the soft scalp of his child, his face broke out in the most joyful expression his boyfriends had ever seen. At that moment, it all became real for him. There was a person coming out of him. A whole new human being with thoughts, feelings, hopes, dreams,... _everything_. This creature that had been growing inside him for the last 41 weeks would soon be in his arms. Brian didn’t even know what his baby looked like yet, he only knew that he loved it more than he had ever loved anyone or anything else.

“I wish you could see your face right now,” John beamed. “You look like you just won the lottery,”

Before he could respond to John’s comment, Brian’s urge to push returned with a vengeance. He removed his hands from between his legs and gripped the backs of his thighs. When his next contraction started, he gathered what remained of his strength and focused on getting the shoulders out. One after the other, they slipped free from the constraints of Brian’s body and were caught by the supporting hands of his doctor.

“Okay, Brian,” she smiled. “One more push and then you can hold your baby!”

At her instruction, he used the last of his energy and bore down one final time. As he pushed, she guided the child the rest of the way out, bringing with it the leftover amniotic fluid.

“It’s a boy!” she announced as she placed the olive-skinned infant on his papa’s bare chest.

A small gasp was heard from Brian’s bedside as Freddie laid his eyes on what was unquestionably _his son_. While the other two were congratulating Brian and cooing over the new baby, Freddie was staring at the child like he was made of pure gold. This whole time, the child that Brian had been carrying was _his_. The other half of this creature that was crying in his papa’s embrace was _him_. Freddie could scarcely believe it.

“Quite a pair of lungs he’s got on him, hey Fred,” John commented, breaking Freddie’s train of thought. “Probably got that from you,”

“Yeah,” he smiled weakly, still in awe of his son.

“He needs a name, you know,” Brian looked up at the father of his child.

Freddie, Roger, and John had each picked out two names, a boy’s name and a girl’s name, in case the baby was theirs. Freddie, in particular, had a difficult time narrowing down his lists to just two names, but in the end, there was only one:

“Alexander James,” he christened the babe.

“Alexander James Mercury-May,” Roger repeated. “With a name like that, he could rule the world,”

“He’s my son, Roger. Of course he’s gonna rule the world,”

“Would _dad_ like to cut the cord?” the doctor asked, offering Freddie the scissors.

As much as Freddie appreciated the symbolism of the father cutting the umbilical cord, he wanted nothing to do with that slimy, pulsating thing. He declined as politely as he possibly could, while trying, unsuccessfully, to hide his disgust.

“Can I do it?” Roger piped up.

The doctor looked at Brian for permission, who nodded. With his blessing, Roger took the scissors and carefully severed the connection between papa and baby.

With the cord officially cut, Alexander was whisked away to be washed and weighed. And Brian was given a brief opportunity to rest before delivering the placenta.

Unfortunately, Brian’s break was shorter than he would’ve liked. A few minutes after the nurses took his son, the pains started up again. They were weaker this time around, but he didn’t have the energy to do anything but submit. He tried to push to help it along, but his efforts were fruitless. He just had no strength left in him.

His doctor noticed his struggle and told him to just lie back and relax. She took the end of the umbilical cord that protruded from his opening and lightly tugged on it, pulling it out of him. Brian inhaled sharply as the fleshy organ passed through his stinging hole.

All at once it was over. Brian was no longer pregnant. He would never again feel his son’s movements inside him or wake up at three o’clock in the morning to eat an entire jar of peanut butter. Now instead of caressing his bump and imagining the life inside, he would be spending his days holding his child and making sure his needs were met.

Speaking of his child, as soon as the afterbirth was cleared away, a crying Alexander was returned to his papa’s outstretched arms.

“He’s a big boy,” one of the nurses commented. “Almost 4 kg even!”

Once the infant was again in Brian’s arms, the curly-haired man brought the babe to his breast and fed him for the first time. After the child ate, his papa’s boyfriends took turns holding him, and Brian was finally allowed to succumb to the exhaustion that was threatening to claim him. He didn’t even hear John trying to get Alexander’s attention as his eyes closed. Everything went dark and reality disappeared as he fell into the deepest sleep he’d had in years.

* * *

In the weeks following Alexander’s birth, the four men tried to get used to their new roles as fathers.

“How the bloody hell do monogamous couples do this?” Roger wondered as he changed what felt like the zillionth nappy that day. “And how does someone so small _poop so much?_”

Freddie just laughed at Roger’s questions as he grabbed a fresh outfit for his son. For all of their parents, Alexander was the first grandchild, so he had enough clothes and toys to last 100 years. Freddie carefully selected a green onesie that John’s sister had bought for them and dressed the boy.

While Roger and Freddie tended to the baby, John volunteered to keep Brian company while he was on bed rest. This meant bringing him food, helping him to the toilet, and anything else he might need. It almost felt like they had two babies for a while, but the little family wouldn’t have it any other way. Alexander’s conception might have been an accident, but his existence was the greatest gift any of them could imagine.

And that night, when all five of them went to sleep, Freddie held Brian just a little bit closer.

**Author's Note:**

> 4kg is approx. 9lbs.


End file.
